


The tiny Bird learns to Fly

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Sandor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sandor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sandor teaches his daughter something important...
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: A Family Hound [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The tiny Bird learns to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @mademoiselle_k

Sandor watched from the car as Serena said her goodbye from Edric. It was Sunday and Serena had spent the weekend at Edric’s place. Sandor had promised to pick her up.

Serena gave Edric one long kiss before she finally made her way to the car. Sandor started the car as she got in.

“Hey,” she said as she got in.

“Hi, how was your weekend?” he asked.

“Good and yours?”

“Good as well.”

“Thank you for picking me up,” she said.

“Of course,” Sandor said.

They drove mostly in silence listening to the radio, but halfway to home Serena spoke up.

“Can you show me how to drive?” she asked.

“What?” he asked amused.

“Can you show me how to drive a car, so you don’t have to drive or pick me up all the time?”

“If you want to, but why now?” he asked.

“Because all my friends getting taught by their fathers and some of them soon will have their driving test.”

“Okay, well, of course, I can teach you.”

“Thank you,” Serena said sweetly.

Back in the days when Sandor had been as old as Serena was now it hasn’t been possible to get a driver’s license with seventeen. Back in his days, you had to be at least eighteen and pay a driving school to teach you driving until you would have your driving test.

A few years ago, the government changed the law and allowed driving licenses with sixteen when driving with a parent or seventeen when driving alone. The new law also allowed parents who had their driving license for at least fifteen years with major accidents were allowed to teach their children.

Only the final driving test with a licensed instructor was still mandatory.

***

The next Saturday he and Serena had driven a little outside the city and he had parked close to some fields on a lane that crossed through the countryside.

“Alright,” Sandor said as he and Serena had changed seats and Serena listened closely as he explained all the buttons and switch levers, alongside the pedals.

“Alright, now you kick down the clutch before turning the key to start the engine,” he said.

“Okay,” Serena said and started the car.

“Very good. Now you give a little gas,” he said and as soon as he said it Serena revved up the engine.

“Not that much gas. Just a little.”

“Okay,” she said and did better the next attempt.

“Okay if you have to drive up a hill you give a little more gas. Now you ease off the clutch until you can feel the clutch slip,” he said.

Serena immediately lifted her foot and immediately stalled the engine.

“Shit,” Serena cursed and Sandor chuckled. His daughter had a habit of never cursing. She only did it when she was really annoyed by something.

“Don’t worry. Happens to everyone at the start. Simply kick the clutch and start the car again.”

Serena did as he said and the next time she tried she stalled the engine again…and again…and again…

“Fuck shit fuck gods dammit!” she yelled after the sixth or seventh time.

Sandor had to laugh at his daughter cursing like an iron born.

“That’s not funny papa!” she said annoyed and frustrated.

“I know,” he said still chuckling. “Okay let’s calm down; you are making progress.”

“Progress? I haven’t driven a single meter yet!”

“You will, you just need to get the right feeling for it. Just a little gentler with the clutch and you will drive,” he said.

Serena sighed and started the engine again.

“Alright,” she said. “A bit of gas and careful on the clutch.”

The car slowly started to move.

“Ohh my gods, papa! I am driving!” she announced excitedly.

“I told you, you can do it.”

“What do I do now?” Serena asked.

“You can try to give some more gas and when you hit twenty kilometers per hour you can shift into the second gear.”

“Okay,” Serena said and did as he had suggested.

“You learn quickly,” he said as Serena had no troubles with shifting gears in time.

Sandor and Serena practiced the whole afternoon until they decided to head back home.

As they entered the apartment Sansa already waited for them with a cake. The writing on top said ‘Congrats for the first driving lesson’.

“Hey, there you are! How was your first lesson?” Sansa asked excitedly.

“Ohh my gods mom, that wouldn’t have been necessary,” Serena said. “Papa says I did well.”

“You did indeed,” Sandor said.

“I’d say we eat cake now,” Sansa said happily and while Sansa cut the cake Sandor and Serena got plates and forks.

“You really think I did well?” Serena asked.

“Aye, you will learn to drive in no time,” he said.

“But only because you are such a good teacher,” she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, dear,” he said.

“So when will I get a car?” Serena asked smirking.

“Well, we will talk about this in the future. First you need to get your license,” he said and they both laughed as they went to the living room with the plates.

The End.


End file.
